Assassination
by musicismyhero
Summary: An assassin was hired to kill the Joe's best weapon designer and she succeeded. Now the Joe's have her, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Well I got another idea for a story thanks to Verbophobic. So I decided to post it. It's also here for when my friend is taking to long to write a chapter for my other G. I. Joe story. I'm addicted to reviews so please review and make my day. I don't own G. I. Joe but enjoy anyways!

* * *

Blaze was watching her victim from a limb in the tree above him, waiting for the perfect time to strike. She had been waiting for two weeks for this day. She had been watching him and thinking of a perfect way to kill him. She could poison his coffee that he drank each morning or cut his throat in the elevator that took him to his office at work, but none of them satisfied her till the idea of breaking his neck in the park he went to each night before he went to bed. She silent jumped from the tree and crept up behind him. She covered his mouth before a yell could come from his mouth, she twisted his neck till she heard a satisfying crack. She laid him down on the bench and made it look as if he had simply fell asleep. A feeling of unease entered her body and decided that she had better leave quickly before she was caught. A light hit her from above and she dashed into the shadows and looked up. A helicopter was hovering above her and had a spotlight moving to where she was. She saw a shadow jump from the helicopter before it's spotlight blinded her. She was barley able to get her sword, that was on her back, out in front of her. A sword clashed against hers and sparks came each time their swords each time they collided. Blaze tried to study her opponent but she could not see his facial features since he was covered from head to toe in black. Sweat began to trickle down her face since the night was hot and the fight was beginning to take a toll on her body. Blaze mind was trying to find away to end this fight quickly but nothing came to mind. Light came on from all directions and she was surrounded by guns. Blaze counted twenty guns pointed at her from all directions and she calculated all possible escapes but none of them ended very well for her. her opponent with the sword stepped back, giving her time to surrender if she wished to. Blaze dropped her sword with a clang and lifted her arms above her head and surrendered. 'Better to surrender to live to fight another day' she thought as her arms where pulled ruffly behind her and cuffed. The mask she was wearing that covered her whole face but her green eyes was pulled off. She heard gasp as her curly brown hair came fell down her to her shoulder blades.

"Here we thought she was man," a masculine voice came from behind her.

"Why? Is it because you don't think women can fight," a female voice came from right behind her.

"No! it's because her black clothes are so baggy that she can easily be mistaken for a guy," the first voice tried to defend himself. Blaze silently laughed to herself as she listened to them bicker back in forth. She was suddenly jabbed in the neck with a needle and was given a sedative. She fell forward and was caught by the man in black. He carried her to the helicopter and placed her in the seat next to him in case the saditive wore off early. Soon the helicopter took off and went back to their headquarters to question the assassin on why she had been hired to kill one of their best weapon designer.

* * *

Tell me what you think or I'll think you hate and take it down. Reviews=love=updates!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank SilenceintheStorm and Verbophobic for reviewing,handing it to their favorites list, and putting it on story alert! I would also like to thank Swanrita for putting on it on story alert!

* * *

The sedative began to wear off as the helicopter had started it's descent over the desert. Blaze's head hurt as she opened her eyes only to be ruffly pulled out by a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. The covered her eyes before she could look around. 'Well there goes the plan to remember my way out' Blaze thought bitterly as she was lead from one corridor in to another. Blaze had started to replay her fight with the man dressed in all black trying to see if their was any was she could have ended the fight. Blaze sighed when she found out the answer was that he was just toying with her and there was no way she could have won. Blaze's shoulder where getting sorer by the minuet because her arms have been cuffed behind her for so long and they weren't use to it. She had a feeling her wrist would start bleeding soon from being rub raw by the the cuffs rubbing against her skin as she moved. She knew she could get out of them because of a trick she learned long time ago from another member of the Assassination Order. He taught to her in case she was ever in a jam like the one she was in but she didn't like the odds so she left them on till a better opportunity presented itself to her. Blaze walked right into he man in front of because her mind was off wondering on it's own and hadn't registered that they had man grunted but didn't saying anything causing her to smirk. 'So he's still afraid of me eh' Blaze thought as the took off the blindfold. She looked around the room and notice that the walls were made out of concrete and there was no way out except the metal door that had two people on either side of it. There where five other people in the room with her, all of them armed except one who she believes to be the one in charge. Blaze watched the unarmed man study her without saying a word.

"So your the assassin that took out what our best weapon designer," he asked with his voice full of authority. Blaze didn't say anything knowing that if she did the Assassination Order would hunt her down and silence her by any means necessary. "What's your name," he asked look right into her eyes.

"Blaze," came her soft voice shocking all the men since they thought her voice would be ruffer then it was.

"Well, to be courteous my name is General Hawk," Hawk told her. Blaze raised her head in acknowledgement. "Will you tell us who hired you," Hawk asked staring at her. Blaze stared right in to his eyes with her eye never wavering. Hawk waited several seconds waiting for her answer and sighing when he figured she wasn't going to tell him. "We aren't going to hurt you," he tried to be nice her into telling him. She didn't answer, she only stared at him with cold calculating green eyes. General Hawk sighed trying to think of away to get her to answer with out torturing her because that was against his morals. "Fine. Where did you train," Hawk switched to a different question. Blaze thought about the question before deciding the answer.

"I trained all over the world. Learning from many different people," Blaze responded not giving a direct answer.

"I bet you killed them after you where done training," a African American said from her left side. She recognized his voice from her fight earlier.

"No. I never hurt my masters," her voice had turned ice cold. She didn't like the thought of hurting those who had become close to her.

"You know she kinda looks like that new tech that we got last week," the blond, blue eye man said looking at her more closely.

"Duke, I think you may be right," the African American mad said taking a closer look at her.

"The only difference is that the techs eye are a whole lot warmer then hers," the red head female nodded.

"Hold up are you saying this could be Alexis's long lose twin are you," A male voice with a french accent asked from behind her. Blaze struggled to keep her composer because she knew she had a twin sister out there somewhere but never did she think they would run into each other. Blaze had been adopted by the Assassination Order when she was a couple of months old and had been trained to kill and show no mercy. Her sister must have lived the opposite life and she was on the same team as the people who and caught her.

"Yes Breaker , I'm afraid we are," Hawk said with a grim face. Everyone reaction was different but the all showed one except Blaze. She kept looking strait ahead not showing any sign of the turmoil that was going on inside her mind. "Snake Eye's take her to Doc and get a blood sample before taking her to solitary confinement and Breaker go get Alexis and her go to Doc and get a blood sample from her," General Hawk ordered. The man dressed in all black came and blind folded her once again before leading her out and down the corridors once again. Blaze had started to have a strong displeasure of having her sight taken away from her. Soon the had reached the medical wing and Blaze had been pushed into a chair as Snake Eye's went in search of Doc.

"So Hawk wants to run blood test on this assassin and Alexis to see if they are sisters," a male voice said as she heard footsteps approaching her. Blaze decided that new voice must be Doc as a needle was inserted into her arm. It was slowly taken out and a band aid was placed over the puncture spot. Snake Eyes grabbed her hand and lead her down the maze of corridors and went down a couple of flights of stairs before Snake Eyes let into a room and taking off her blindfold and leaving her alone on the room.

* * *

Remeber reviews are an addiction! Reviews=love=updates


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a good mood so I thought i would post another chapter!

* * *

Several days had passed that Blaze was kept in isolation. She spoke nor saw anyone during her time here. Her food came in through a little slot that could only be opened on the Blaze took this time to meditate and find her center,it had been a long time since she had been this peaceful with herself. Blaze looked up when she heard a small clink of the door being open. She saw Snake Eyes had came in with a black blindfold in one hand and cuffs in his other. Blaze sighed knowing what was about to happen and put her hand behind her back as he came and cuffed them andput the blindfold around her eyes. Blazed sighed as her sight was once again taken away from her. Snake Eyes felt bad for her but knew this was for every one safety although the young women in front of him was unarmed. He lead her down the same corridors that he had taken her a couple days before. He heard a soft noise realizing it was Blaze humming to herself. For some reason he liked it when she hummed not that he would tell anyone because right now they where on opposing teams and couldn't be friends. Blaze hadn't realized she was humming till they came to a stop, making her mind snap back into reality. Snake Eyes lead her to the room and a loud clang rung throughout the room as the door shut. Her blindfold was taken off and she saw that she was in the same room that she was in the same room that they had questioned her in when she first arrived in, with the same people but with a new addition. It was a young women that looked exactly like her but with warmer features then she did.

"Nice of you join us," General Hawk greeted her.

"Not like I had much choice," Blaze replied. The girl, Alexis Blaze remembered her being called, studied her. Blazes eyes narrowed at the girl causing her to flinch.

"I asked for you and Alexis to be brought her for a reason," Hawk told her taking her attention away from Alexis and back on him. Blaze raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. General Hawk sighed before continuing, "I had Doc run some test on your blood to see if you two where sisters a couple of days ago and I just got the results." Hawk held up a white envelop that's seal hasn't yet been broken. Both girls looked at him as he opened the envelope. It seemed as no one took a breath as he broke the seal and read the letter. Suspense hung in the air pressing down on everyone as he looked up from the letter. "You both indeed sisters," Hawk sighed as Alexis bubble had burst.

"That can't be right! My sister can't be a monster," Alexis yelled at Hawk. Being called a monster by her sister had stung Blaze but she still didn't show any emotion. In truth she wanted to give Alexis a hug but she was unable to do to to the cuffs around her wrist. Alexis stomped up to Blaze and slapped her before storing out of the room with tears streaming down her face. A red hand marked slowly appeared on Blaze's face. Everyone tensed up waiting for her to attack. Blaze stayed still looking at Hawk waiting for him to say something.

"you can take the handcuffs off," he told her.

"Wait what! she could hurt you," the red head female yelled from her spot.

"At ease Scarlett. If she wanted to hurt me she would have long ago. She can easily get out those handcuffs," he told as a small clang echoed through the room as the cuffs hit the ground.

"Then why didn't you do it before," Duke questioned her as he stepped closer.

"I have no orders to hurt anyone here so I sat back and waited," She rubbed her wrist were the cuffs had been only moments before.

"So we're safe till you get orders," the African American asked.

"I'm not planning on going back because in their eyes I failed, and failure is meet with death," Blaze stated looking at him strait in the eyes.

"How did you fail," Scarlett asked from behind her.

"I let myself get caught," Blaze responded.

"That's messed up," the African American stated.

"I hate to agree with Ripcord but it is messed up," Scarlett said putting a hand on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze tensed but did nothing as the older women gave her a hug.

"I want you four to show her around before tacking her to a room where you will be near in case she doe decide to do something," Hawk told Scarlett, Duke, Ripcord, and Snake Eyes. They showed her where everything was but where wary of every move that she made. Blaze knew it would be a while before they trusted her enough to know she won't stabbed in them back. The tour ended showing her the new room she was going to sleep in. It had dark red walls and a twin size bed and had enough room that she could meditate or go through her fighting forms.

* * *

Now will you sedate my addiction and review?


	4. Chapter 4

Yet another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Blaze found herself walking down a corridor to the canteen for breakfast. She knew she was being watched even though she didn't pass anyone as she walked. She saw cameras placed along the top of the walls watching her. Blaze wasn't stupid enough to start something when she knew her life was on the line. Blaze opened the door to the canteen and every ones eyes landed on her as she walked by them. Blaze was in line to get food but knew everyone behind her where whispering behind her back. She was getting really annoyed and wanted to hit them but couldn't because she wanted to earn these peoples trust. Blaze got her food and turned around looking for and empty table but saw none. In the corner of her eye she saw Scarlett was waving her over. Blaze sighed and went over since there really wasn't much choice because everyone else were still hostile toward her because of her occupation before she came here. Blaze sat down beside Scarlett and quietly started to eat her food.

"Me and they guys where wondering if you and Snake Eyes could spar because we want to know how good you are in hand to hand combat," Scarlett told her almost making Blaze choke on her food from the sudden question.

"I don't mind if Snake Eyes doesn't," Blaze replied silently hoping that Snake Eyes said no.

"He was hoping you would say yes because he was looking for a new sparing partner," Scarlett grinned looking at Snake Eyes that was on the other side of the table. Blaze cursed in her mind before nodding. "So does an hour sound fine to you," Scarlett asked because she couldn't wait to see these two fight. Blaze nodded and Scarlett got up and started to spread the word because she knew everyone was going to want to see this.

"You are so going to get your ass kicked," Ripcord told her. Blaze shrugged as she finished her meal.

"Why aren't you worried," Duke asked.

"Because this is how I was taught," Blaze replied before going and throwing her trash away. She walked back to her room and observe the people she passed on her way back. She decided that it was best to meditate and recall his fighting style from when they first met. He seemed only a couple of minuets had passed when there was a knock on her door. Blaze sighed and got up to open the door. She was in the lest surprise when she saw Scarlett was on the other side.

"It's time," Scarlett grinned and dragged Blaze all the was to the training room where there was a huge crowed of people waiting for her and Snake Eyes to start their sparing. Blaze sighed as she joined Snake Eyes in the middle of the crowed and they both took their fighting stance. They looked at each other trying to find an opening in the others defense. Without warning they rushed at each other. Snake Eyes swung his leg at Blaze who managed to block at and throw a punch at Snake Eyes caught it. It almost seemed they where equal but Snake Eyes got more hits on Blaze then she did on him. She ignored the pain as she was taught to do and continued to spar with Snake Eyes till he got a kick to her stomach and mad her fly back a few feet and land on her back. Snakes Eyes went a pinned her down before she was able to get back up. Applause exploded from around them surprising Blaze because she had forgotten all about them. Snake Eyes got up and offered his hand to Blaze who ignored and got up on her own.

"Man, you did better than we thought you would do," Ripcord came over and put his arm around Blaze who tensed making Ripcord remove his arm.

"Sorry I'm not really use to human contact unless its a fight," Blaze explained to him. Ripcord nodded in understanding though the few that trusted her a little bit showed that they felt sorry for her. Their concern for her made her feel uncomfortable because no ones real cared for her except a friend that was still apart of the Order. Blaze sighed as she as Duke and Ripcord dragged her to the rec. room because they wanted her to play Halo with them because Breaker was to busy to do so. Blaze looked at the remote as if it was a foreign object.

"You act like you've never seen an Xbox 360 remote before," Duke laughed at her she looked over the remote.

"Uh whats a Xbox 360," Blaze asked them. Both Duke and Ripcord looked at her as if she had three heads. "Sorry. I was never aloud to play any game of any kind. All I did was train or meditate," Blaze explained to them.

"What a rotten childhood," Duke said before he and Ripcord explained to her what each of the buttons did and what the point in the game was. Blaze died a couple of times before she got the hang of and was soon as good as Duke and Ripcord.

"Looks like the student surpassed the teachers," Scarlett said from behind them. Duke and Ripcord groaned when Blaze took out both their characters.

"I think it's time for us to switch to team mate mode," Duke said. Blaze spent the rest of the day figuring out how to work as a team with Duke and Ripcord. Soon it was time to eat and they left to get food.

* * *

Review please because it makes me smile and it makes my day! Plus I'm addicted to them


	5. Chapter 5

I love Verbophobic and her stories and just wanted to thank her for giving me a shout out in her stories!

* * *

Blaze work up early the next morning in cold sweat. She was remembering the first time she killed somebody, his screams for mercy still rung in her ears after all these years. 'I am gonna go to Hell for all the people I killed', Blaze thought before throwing off her covers and put her feet on the cold tile in her room. She silently made her way to the bathroom to wash the rest of the memory away. The hot water felt great against her tense muscles and the steam surrounded her and hide for the rest of the world for the few minuets that she aloud herself to relax. She quickly got dressed in black baggy pants and a tight black long sleeve before leaving the bathroom. She went and grabbed some socks not really caring if the matched or not before putting on her black boots and left her room. She roamed aimlessly for several minuets before deciding to got to the training room. She went to the treadmill to run because she always seemed to run from her dreams rather than talk to someone about them. One of the most important thing she had learned that it was to trust no one and never show emotions because they will always be used against you. She was so last in thought that she didn't see the black clad ninja enter the room. Snakes Eyes wonder what Blaze was thinking about to have her soon lost in thought. Blaze sighed and slowed down her pace to a quick walk before stopping altogether. She looked up and almost gasped seeing Snake Eyes watching her.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up," Blaze grabbed the towel he offered her and wiped away the sweat that had been dripping down her face.

~_ heard you get up and I thought I would come and see if you where alright~_Snake Eyes signed to her. Blaze stood there and processed each word because she hasn't used sign language since her first partner was killed.  
"Thanks for caring," Blaze said after turning her head away from him. Snake Eyes was confused to why she turned her head away from him. "Sorry. It's just I group up where you had to fend for yourself and there was no one looking out for you," Blaze expanded to him while offering a small smile. Blaze thought her face was going to break when she gave Snake Eyes that small smile because she never smile before or that she remembered. Snakes Eyes nodded to the door before heading that way. Blaze followed him knowing it should almost be time for everyone else to be getting up for breakfast. Surprisingly that weren't the first there but Alexis was.

"What are you doing with that monster," Alexis asked Snake Eyes walking up to them.

_~She's not a monster~_Snake Eyes told her defending Blaze because he really believed she enjoyed doing what she did because she hasn't tried to hurt anyone since she's been free even though she has plenty of time to do so.

"Whatever," Alexis left them to grab an apple and a bottle of water before existing the room.

"Thanks for defending me but she's right, I am a monster," Blaze looked at him. He looked into her eyes and saw remorse through the coldness that surrounded them.

_~ I don't believe that for one second~_Snake Eyes decided from that point on that he will show her that she isn't a monster like she seems to thinks she is. He went to the table that the Alpha team always sat at while Blaze went to the line and grabbed some food. Blaze started to much on her food while a comfortable silence surrounded them._~Why do you think your a monster~_ Snake Eyes asked making Blaze pause before answering.

"Because I've done a lot of horrible things most people can't even imagine," Blaze sighed thinking about the one of horrendous crimes she committed while part of the Assassination Order. She had always wonder what else there was in life and hopeful she can experience them. Snake Eyes pondered about what she could have done since she didn't seem to more than twenty-three.

"Morning guys," Scarlett sat beside Blaze and grabbed one of pancakes. Blaze grabbed one of Scarlett's waffles and stuffed it into her mouths.

"Wow your part chipmunk," Ripcord laughed at sat beside Scarlett. Duke laughed with him and sat across from him.

"Alexis is trying to prove your a monster," Breaker said to Blaze as he sat between Duke and Ripcord. Blaze shrugged and went to throw away her trash and left. Snake Eyes got up and followed her out after signing something quickly to Scarlett.

"What did he say," Ripcord looked at his girlfriend.

"He's going to prove to her and everyone else that shes not a monster," she replied. Everyone wondered why she thought that she was a monster.

Blaze walked to the rec. room and turned on the TV to the new channel and watched it seeing all of the murders that where going on worldwide and knew that most of them where caused by the Order. It seemed to have gone in over drive since she had been caught by the Joe's. Anger surged through her but she quickly pushed it back knowing she was going to destroy the order once she was aloud to leave the Pit. Snake Eyes came and joined her on the couch and changed the channel to a movie called _Ninja Assassin_ A small smile came to Blaze's face as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Snake Eyes enjoyed the sound of her laugh and wanted to hear more.

"That's a lot like how being raised in the Order was," Blaze told him when the movie was over. Snake Eye's was shocked by this and pitied her even more. Blaze let her barrier down and show him the emotional turmoil that her mind was in. He saw the fear, remorse, sadness, and anger that she was feeling at the moment.

"So this is where you two disappeared to," Duke had walked into the rec. room. Blaze put her wall back up and her features where once again cold and showed no emotion. "We have been looking for you two everywhere because General Hawk wants to see Blaze. Blaze nodded and got up and followed Duke out of the rec. room with Snake Eyes behind her.

"Good of you to come," Hawk said when she had entered the room. Duke gave him a salute before leaving. "Blaze I just wanted to let you know that you have a hit on you," Hawk looked for any sign of emotion from her but didn't see anything.

"That's to be expected because no one leaves the Order and lives," Blaze told him with a little bit of anger seeping out from her cold voice.

"Snake Eyes I want you to keep an eye on her because it's partly our fault that shes in this mess to began with," Hawk told him before dismissing them both.

"Hey Snake Eyes you up to sparing," Blaze asked as the walked down the corridor.

_~Only if you feel like losing again~_ Snake Eyes smirked under his mask.

"I look forward to it as long as it's you I'm losing to," Blaze smirked as they made their way to the training room.

* * *

Oh my God! Blaze is starting to show emotions to Snake Eyes! Well I hope you give me a review because I am addicted to them ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to do a chapter because 88dragon06 and Verbophobic reviewed my last chapter.

* * *

Blaze eyes snapped open when she heard a soft sound of movement in her room. She moved just in time to avoid being cut half by a sword. She looked into the sword looking for her attacker and saw brown eyes staring at her from the corner opposite of the door. The person rushed her and slashed at her with their sword but Blaze was to fast and caught their wrist. They ended up dropping the sword and Blaze quickly picking it so she would have something to defend herself with. Their sword clashed several times leaving the room vibrating of their metal clangs in the air. Blaze's attacker kicked her in the and made her hit the door which came off it's hinges. Her attacker ran after her and blended in the shadows. Blaze changed directions and ran right at her attacker caching him off guard and managed to cut their arm. They quickly regained their their momentum and cut her right leg. Both of their wounds where pouring a stream of blood because the wounds where that deep. Blaze knew she had to finish this fight soon before she got to wounded and her brain was sent into over drive. Blaze was on the defensive as her attacker tried to tire her out with their powerful strikes but had the opposite effect and soon they grew to tired to keep up the attack and they pulled back waiting on Blaze to make her move. Blaze went and kicked the sword out of their hands and it sailed through the air and landed with a clang in front of her destroyed room. Snake Eyes came running down the hall with a cloth mask on and and black sleeping pants. Scarlett was to far behind with her green night dress on with Duke and Ripcord right behind her in their boxers.

"What the hell is going on here," Duke asked looking at the scene before him.

"I had a late night visitor," Blaze responded in her cold voice. Duke walked over and pulled of the mask of her visitor and reveled a young man with black hair and pale skin.

"Shadow why did they send you alone," Blaze asked looking down at him.

"Because I was always stronger than you," Shadow laughed causing Blaze to narrow her eyes. "Remember when I gave you that scar on your right eye." Blaze's right eye had a crescent shaped scar that was barley noticeable on it.

"What's going on here," General Hawk asked with Breaker walking next to him as they walked down the hallway.

"Blaze had a late night visitor named Shadow," Duke replied. Hawk looked down at the defeated man on the ground and saw pure evil written all of his face.

"How did you find this place," Hawk demanded. Shadow just swallowed something and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Blaze lowed the sword and backed up a bit.

"He swallowed a poison capsule," Blaze told them looking at the still body in front of them.

"Why would he do something stupid like that," Ripcord asked looking at Blaze.

"Because it was the only way to invade capture," Blaze responded automatically.

"Well team lets go back to sleep," Hawk instructed them. Blaze went a looked into her now destroyed room and saw that her bed had been destroyed in the fight and she wouldn't be able to sleep in their.

"Blaze why don't you share a room with Snake Eyes till we can fix your room," Hawk said from behind her. She looked over at Snake Eyes gave her a nod telling her that he was okay with it. She walked beside him as they went to his room which was a couple of doors down from hers. Snake Eyes typed in the pass code and he opened the door. Blaze noticed it looked like a dojo but was to tired to comment on it. Snake Eyes pointed to a couch and had her sit on it while he went to the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. Blaze had completely forgot about the gash she had on her leg which seemed to double in pain now that she was aware of it. He put her leg on the coffee table in front of them and slowly began to stitch up the wound. Blaze willed her mind away so she would feel the pain. Blaze's mind came back when she felt a sting and looked to see Snake Eyes was cleaning her leg off and wrapped it up in a bandage. He put everything away and made his way to the bed. He stopped and looked back and signed to Blaze to come join him the bed. Blaze didn't want to join him at first but gave in when he gave her a sad look. Snake Eyes pulled her close to him when she had finally joined him. Blaze stiffed at first but relaxed and sighed before going to sleep. He laid has mask on the floor next to the bed before drifting off into slumber land.

* * *

Reviews please because I love them and I always read them ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Yet another chapter today!

* * *

Blaze slowly woke up with Snake Eyes arms tightly wrapped around her holding her close to him. he felt his heart bear against her chest was slowly drifting back to sleep when Snake Eyes looked down at her. She was astounded by how handsome he looked and almost was left breathless. Snake Eyes unwrapped his arms from around her and stretched a bit before getting up. Blaze was tempted to ruin the silence around but decided against it because it felt nice to her. She watched as Snakes Eyes went to the kitchen and started to pull stuff out from the fridge.

"Your make breakfast today," Blaze questioned as she got up. Her right leg throbbed with pain but she didn't let is show because it was a sign of weakness. Snake Eyes nodded and cracked eggs into the skillet and started to make them scrabbled eggs. Blaze leaned against the counter and watched him as moved around the kitchen grabbing bread to put in the toaster and melt the cheese. Blaze sighed at the smell of the food as her mouth watered. Blaze grabbed every thing that they needed at the table and set it as Snake Eyes finished cooking and brought the food to the table. "This taste great Snake,"Blaze told him between mouthfuls of food. Snake Eyes smiled as he slowly chewed his food."I'm gonna go shower and change," Blaze told him before disappearing from his room. She walked through the open door way and went and grabbed camo pants, a black cami, and under garments before entering her bathroom. She hissed as the hot water burned her cut that Snake eyes as stitched up for her so she didn't have to go see Doc. She quickly got out and dressed and walked into her room and went to her closet and grabbed a white button up shirt to go over the cami and her black boots before existing her room. She went the rec. room where she knew Duke, Ripcord, and Breaker would be since the had been playing to play a new game the Breaker had got for the 360 and Blaze wanted to see them fail the first couple of hundred times in an attempt to understand the game.

"Blaze I need to talk," General Hawk told her as he spotted her walking down the nodded her head and followed him down the corridor and into the Command Center and a video of her fighting Shadow was replaying on the center screen.

"So the monster finally came out of hiding,"Alexis sneered at her sister. Blaze felt guilty about her own sister hating her.

"What I want to know is how Shadow got in and we can prevent it from happening again," Hawk turned and looked at her. Blaze took a second and stared at the video.

"Most likely found a small opening outside like a vent and went in through there and went into the vent system if he wasn't already in there to stay undetected until he was in my room," Blaze replied looking him the eye. Hawk pulled up a blueprint out on a new computer and started out at it until he saw a small opening at the top.

"Now we need to decided how we're going to close it to keep other assassins out of here," Hawk told her.

"I doubt that will stop them from finding away in," Blaze told him before leaving the room. She once again made her way to the rec. room. She wasn't disappointed when she saw Duke's person die. "What game is this," Blaze asked Scarlett.

"I don't know and you might want to go find Snake Eyes because he's been looking for you," Scarlett told her when a groan from Ripcord came at the end of her sentence. Blaze nodded and went to his room to see if he was there because that's where she's staying till her room is fixed. When she opened the door Snake Eyes was meditating on the floor. Blaze didn't want to disturb him so she joined him in meditation on the floor. After a few minuets Snake eyes opened his eye and saw the brown curly haired women that he had been searching for earlier sitting next to him meditating. Slowly she opened her green eyes and stared at him. Snake Eyes slowly leaned forward and kissed her cheek. A small blush creeped up into her cheeks since she never had any kind of contact like this before. Her first urge was to beat the hell out of him but pushed that back since this was the man that has earned her trust. She decided to go with her second urge and kissed his cheek. Snake Eyes was shocked that she had kissed his cheek.

"Snake your the person that I trust the in the world," Blaze told him as she leaned into his chest. Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around her and held her. Scarlett came looking for them and found that they had fallen as sleep like that with his head resting on hers.

* * *

Sedate my addiction please and review because you know I love them!


	8. Chapter 8

yet another chapter because I don't seem to be running out of ideas!

* * *

Blaze woke up and untangled herself from Snake Eyes arms and went to the kitchen. She decided that she would make breakfast because Snake Eyes did for her yesterday. She grabbed a bowl and a measuring cup from the cabinets and grabbed pancake mix for the pantry and measured the mix and water and and mixed it together. She grabbed a skillet from the low cabinets and put it on the stove and turned it on. She poured par of the mix into the pan and went to the freezer in search of a sausage and found some. She set them on the counter and went to flip the pancake and went to go find another pan for the sausage. She finished make the pancakes and went to make some toast. She started to set the table while the bread was in the toaster. Soon breakfast was ready and Blaze went to wake up Snake Eyes.

"Breakfast is ready Snake," Blaze shook Snake Eyes a bit till he opened his eyes. Snake eyes joined her a the table and dug into the food once his plate was full. Blaze giggled when she saw a bit of pancake hanging from the corner of his mouth. Snake Eyes gave a confused look and Blaze pointed to the corner of her mouth. Getting the hint he quickly wiping his mouth looking a bit embarrassed. Blaze cleared the table as Snake Eyes went to get clothes. He came back and put some into her arms. Blaze sighed and wondered why he wanted her to wear his clothes. Blaze walked out to see Snake Eyes still getting dressed. He had just finish pulling up his boxers when she came out. Blaze walked to the couch and laid down on it and watched him finish getting dressed. She admired his well tone body before he covered it up.

_~Liked what you saw~_Snake Eyes asked once he finished getting dressed. Blaze shrugged while giving him a wink making Snake Eyes laugh. They walked into the rec. room where all the gamers were watching Duke, Breaker, and Ripcord play the same game they had before. Blaze laughed when she saw Duke's character die two times in a row. Breaker paused the game and they looked at her and Scarlett looked up from the book she had been reading. Blaze felt uncomfortable with their stares and took a step backwards. Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around her before she could disappear.

"You laughed," Ripcord stated with Duke and Breaker nodding in agreement.

"Well I found Duke dying so fast after being regenerated so I decided to laugh. Is that wrong or what," Blaze's voice didn't show any of the amusement she had shown earlier.

"Nothings wrong but we didn't expect you to laugh because you haven't shown any emotions," Duke told her. Blaze shrugged and Snake Eyes lead her to a table that had chess set up to play. Snake Eyes let Blaze have white she she made the first move. It's an hour in to the game and most of the pieces have been removed from the game and it was Blazes turn.

"Check Mate," Blaze said moving her queen in front of Snake Eyes king.

"Finally! How can anyone play such a boring game for an hour strait," Ripcord threw his hands up right after the words left Blaze's mouth.

"I am so glade you aren't a taction because you would end getting us all killed because you got bored looking at the whole field and not being part of the action," Blaze told him. Scarlett laughed at her boyfriends face and went over and kissed him leaving him with a goofy grin on his face. Blaze took a book from her pocket and went over to a couch on the other side of the room and curled up on it and open her book to the beginning page. Scarlett laughed at the title when she saw it- _Assassin_by Davis Hagberg. Snake Eyes walked over and wrapped his arm around her and read along with her.

"looks like Snake is warming up our little assassin's heart," Ripcord said before they resumed the game. Scarlett sighed and went back to her book and almost missed what Duke said.

"And it seems they are falling for each other in the process," Duke stated as he once again died. Alexis walked in and looked over at Blaze and Snake Eyes and a look of discus cover her face. At that moment every screen in the base played a tape of Blaze killing Senator. Blaze appeared to jump out of the celling and cut the guys throat and disappear as the security their ran into the room. The tape played over and over making Breaker get up and run out of the room. In a matter of minuets all of the TVs screen back to what they where before. Breaker came back with Hawk right behind him.

"I want to know the meaning for this Alexis," General Hawk demanded stopping in front of her.

"I wanted everyone know what kind of monster my sister really is," Alexis stated with her arms behind her.

"You are suspended as of now until I decided to reinstate you," Hawk told her making her jaw drop.

"You don't have to do that General because it's not like she hurt anyone," Blaze told him looking up from her book.

"No, but she disobeyed orders and has to be punished," Hawk left with that being said. Alexis stormed out before anyone could stand of for Blaze.

"Your sister will come around sooner or later," Scarlett tried to reassure Blaze Blaze nodded before leaning back into Snake Eyes who wrapped his arms tighter around her.

* * *

Well I hope you review!


	9. Chapter 9

Did you know mashing bananas into a paste and putting it on face makes it softer? Well on to the story!

* * *

Blaze sat straight up with cold sweat dripping off her body because she had a nightmare of when she had been ordered to kill one of her masters to prove her loyalty to the Order. Snake Eyes woke up when Blaze had sat up and with one look at the terrified girl before him he had wrapped his arms around her and began to rock back and forth trying to comfort her. He did this till she was breathing deeply and made a mental note to ask her what was later in the morning before going to back to sleep. Blaze grunted when Snake Eyes warm arms unwrapped themselves form her letting a cold breeze hit her. She cracked an eye open we she heard him laugh and smiled when she saw pure happiness written on his face. He push her till she finally opened her eyes completely and yawned as she stretched.

_~What was your nightmare about~_ Snake Eyes asked now that he had gotten her awake.

"It was about the time I almost had to kill one of my masters because the Order wanted me to prove that I was loyal to them. and was thinking about what almost was," Blaze looked ashamed about being so weak.

_~I thought you never hurt one of your masters~_Snake Eyes remember her being outraged when Ripcord accused her of doing such a thing.

"I almost had to but someone in the order had my back and helped me fake his death and hide him away where the Order would never look for him," Blaze sighed remembering the closes person she had to a friend in the order.

_~Who helped you~ _Snake Eyes asked because he wanted to know what kind of person in the Order would help her if it meant they could of been found out.

"Her name was Swift," Blaze smiled at her memories of the girl.

_~I'm going to have to meet her one day~_ Snake Eyes looked at his watch that was on the table and was blinking red meaning Hawk wanted to see him. Snake Eyes threw some clothes at Blaze and they both quickly got ready and where out the door in a matter of a couple of wanted to ask him why they where in such a hurry but knew it would be explained when they got to where ever it was they where going had dawned on Blaze they where heading to the command center when they where almost there. The rest of the Alpha team was already there and Hawk looked at them when they walked in and they went to the rest of the team.

"I have some Intel that the Order has found a Martial Arts master that trains a couple or recruits for us that they had believed to be long dead," Hawk said as a picture of an old weathered man came on the screen. His balding head was still mostly full of grey hair and his black eyes held kindness as well as strength. A gasp came from Blaze when she saw a picture and everyone looked at her. "Do you know this man," Hawk questioned her.

"Snake do you remember the master I told you about when we woke up? Well that him," Blaze stated looking up at the picture of her master from so long ago.

"That old guy was one of your masters," Ripcord asked.

"Yeah up to the point that I was ordered to kill him," Blaze stated looking at him.

"But you said you never hurt one of your teachers," Duke said.

"I almost had to even when I didn't want to but I had help tricking the order," Blaze's face had a mischievous look on it as she remember the planning she and Swift had to do to pull it off.

"Well whatever happen he became one of best trainers and the Order has some how manged to find that he is alive and where he is," Hawk told the team.

"So what do you want us do about it," Scarlett asked.

"I want you guys to protect him from the Order and Blaze will be going along with you because she know the Order and how they will approach. Alexis will be joining you as well because I need Breaker here and I need to keep in communication contact with you," Hawk stated getting a groan from most of the Alpha team. "I know you don't like her but your going to have to put up with it and who knows maybe she will get over here dislike of Blaze," Hawk dismissed the team after that.

"How do you feel about going up against the Order," Duke asked as the walked down the hall.

"They deserve what they have coming," Blaze smirked.

"And what about Alexis coming with us," Scarlett asked because she knew Blaze wanted to get to know her sister.

"Maybe she will stop calling me a monster or she may end up get killed in the cross fire," Blaze shrugged even though she would never let her sister get hurt is she could prevent it.

"So who's up for raiding the canteens kitchen before we go pack since we weren't able to get food before Hawk called us," Ripcord asked. Blaze smirked and they all headed to the canteen for a well deserved breakfast. The chefs where unhappy the team had decided to raid the kitchen and had to clean up the mess they left behind. The team went their separate ways once their stomachs had been filled. Blaze was going to go to her room when Snake Eyes dragged her to his room. He went to his closet and pulled out a bag and began to pack while Blaze sat there and watched him. When he was done he went over to Blaze and pushed his lips lightly on hers through his mask. The whole time he was packing he was trying to decide if he was going to do this or not. Blaze was shocked at first and didn't respond and slowly she started to kiss him back. The ninja in front of had melted her heart and stole wanted to be with him but she wanted to get the Order out of the picture soon before it got to serious. Snakes Eyes pulled back and looked down and saw the look of pure bliss on her face with her eyes closed. Snake Eyes smiled and watched her eyes open, they had a twinkle of life coming through the coldness.

"Well I still need to pack," Blaze said before pulling into her room while she packed. It still looked the same as the night when Shadow had attacked her. Snake Eyes watched as she packed her things and her weapons that Hawk had given back. Blaze walked over to Snake Eyes and kissed him on the lips before putting her cold mask back on. "Lets go meet up with the rest,"

They heard Alexis arguing with Hawk before they even got to the hanger where they were to meet up.

"Why do I have to go with the monster," Alexis yelled.

"Because your the only one capable of doing your job right," Hawk replied. Alexis stopped arguing when Blaze and Snake Eyes entered the room. "Now that everyone is here I want to wish you luck and wanted to tell to have each others back because these are professional assassins and only one of you knows what they are capable of," Hawk told them before they loaded the jet. Hawk stood there and watched as the jet took off.

* * *

I don't if I'm going to do a short chapter about the jet ride there or just skip to when the land so review and let me know what you want!


	10. Chapter 10

_**The jet ride!**_

* * *

Snake Eyes went to an end so he wouldn't have to sit by anyone but Blaze and Duke sat next to her so she wouldn't have to sit beside sat across from Snake Eyes wit Ripcord sitting next to her. Alexis sat beside him and glared at Blaze as the jet took off. Snake Eyes grabbed Blaze's hand and held it in his lap.

"You two are so cute together," Scarlett said when she saw Snake Eyes take Blaze's hand. Blaze just looked at her and leaned against Snake Eyes.

"You guys make me sick," Alexis sneered at them.

"Alexis what have i done to you," Blaze asked from Snake Eyes shoulder.

"Well besides kill innocent people, you exist," Alexis snapped. Everyone had a shock look on her face.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one you can blame for that," Blaze stated making her sister madder.

"You a fucking monster and should have been killed on the spot instead of being brought to the Pit," Alexis told her. Alexis's words stung Blaze's heart but she ignored the pain.

"I'm not nearly as bad as you think," Blaze sighed getting tired of arguing with her sister.

"Care to prove," Alexis taunted trying to get her to fight.

"Why do you want to fight me so bad," Blaze asked looking into her sister eyes. Blaze saw nothing but anger in them.

"Because I'm tired of everyone think your so great when all you are is a monster underneath your looks," Alexis's word made every ones but Blaze's anger rise up.

"Blaze is a hell of a lot nicer then you," Duke told her. Blaze didn't like other people fighting her battles for her but she knew Duke was doing it because she was his friend.

"If shes so great then why did she kill for a living," Alexis questioned.

"Because the Order adopted me instead of you," Blaze said quietly. Alexa was taken back a bit but recovered soon enough.

"Just cause they adopted you doesn't mean you had to kill for them," Alexis stated.

"I had to or they would find you and kill you to punish me for disobedience,"Blaze stated making Alexis shut her mouth and put her into deep thought.

"About she shut up," Ripcord said. Everyone agreed with him and went on to entertain themselves. Duke and Ripcord went to playing handheld games and fought against one another with Duke losing the most. Scarlett pulled out an Ipod and listen to music while reading a book she had brought a long with her.

Snake Eyes and Blaze where talking among each other while Alexis pulled up out a laptop and did a little research on their assignment. Duke got bored so he started to poke Blaze even though she swatted his hand away each time.

"What do you want," an irritated Blaze asked.

"I'm bored and I want you to entertain me," Duke stated.

"My version of entertainment is chasing you with a variety of sharp objects while you run away screaming," Blaze said making Duke gulp and Ripcord to laugh. She felt Snake Eyes shake with silent laughter and Alexis looked at her in disgust.

"Why are you so mean," Alexis asked for once not trying to be mean.

"Because I was asleep and he woke me up with his poking," Blaze mumbled into Snake Eyes arm. Alexis shook her head and went back to typing on her laptop. Duke and Ripcord started talking about how they should have a canine unit in the Joe's and who should start it. When their argument woke Blaze up she slapped them both in the head. The jet jerk sideways and they heard an explosion outside of the jet.

"We're in for a bumpy ride," Scarlett yelled over all the noise going on outside of the jet.

"I think I'm gonna get sick," Alexis yelled holding on to her laptop. The jet was doing twist, turns, and flips and everyone was leaning into one another. An loud explosion outside was there only sign that the air fight ended and they were the victors. Luckily the plane decided a few seconds later and they where on the ground in minuets.

"Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I trust you," Alexis told Blaze when she got of the plane.

* * *

I may not be able to update tomorrow because of school but I will update Tuesday so review!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a chapter for ya

* * *

Everyone mouth dropped when they saw the the front gates to the the temple where the master that they had been sent to protect lived and trained future recruits. I t looked as though it had come from ancient times. The walls where tall and made out of concrete and the had an Asian style arch where the gate was. There seemed to be a heavy fog here at all times of the year to make it harder for people to find.

"I thought we would have entered a fight zone with the air fight we had," Duke said.

"No, they would have landed away from the target so that they can sneak up on them at any time of their choosing," Blaze was practically bouncing all the balls of her feet.

"Someone seems to be excited," Scarlett committed looking at the grin on her young friends face.

"This place has always been home to me," Blaze had started to head to the gate. The rest followed her and the gate had slowly opened before they had even got to it.

"That's plain creepy," Ripcord muttered under his breath as they entered the temples ground. The Temple was a grand and seemed to come out of a movie with the lushes garden that seemed to surround it. An old man seemed to be standing in front of the front door waiting for them Blaze dropped her bag and ran to the man.

"Fùqīn,"Blaze threw her arms around the man

"Nŭ'ér," the man said hugging Blaze back. The Joe's looked confused as what was going on.

"This is Master Raizo," Blaze introduced him and Snake Eyes bowed to him in respect. Raizo chuckled at the well mannered ninja in front of him.

"Master this is Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Ripcord, Duke , and my sister Alexis," Blaze introduced them as she pointed to them. Raizo bowed and motioned them into the Temple.

"This place is amazing," Alexis was completely wowed by peaceful vibe that place gave off.

"Your sister said the same thing when she first came here and she showed a lot more emotions back then to," Raizo commented as he lead them farther into the Temple. Blaze had put on her emotionless mask after she had greeted her long time master.

"Where are you exactly leading us to," Duke questioned as the continued to walk down the hallway.

"To a training room I would like to see how much my daughter has approved over the years that she has been gone," Raizo replied as he opened a door that lead to a room that had all kinds of weapons on the wall.

"Wait who's your daughter," Scarlett asked.

"He's referring to me because we have a father-daughter relationship," Blaze replied walking into the center of the room. Raizo stood in front of her and they bowed to each other and got into their fighting positions.

"Wait hes going to fight her," Alexis asked.

"He's stronger than he looks," Scarlett replied. Blaze and Raizo where about to attack each other when bells began to chime all around the Temple.

"Looks like we came in time to start the party," Duke grinned. Blaze looked at her masters face which looked grim before grabbing a couple of weapons of the wall and hid the smaller ones in her pockets as she ran down the hallway.. She made it to the front door when the first assassin had became visible on the wall. Her long blond hair blew freely in the wind her her violet eyes looked menacingly down at her.

"Swift," Blaze yelled seeing her friend.

"You should have never left, nor should you be here," Swift yelled at her before throwing shrunken it her. Blaze blocked all but on with her sword. One had managed to graze her shoulder. Snake Eyes was right behind her at this point looking at the women on the wall with his eyes narrowed. She had hurt Blaze and she was going to pay. The rest of the Group showed up as black blurs jumped over the wall. Duke and Ripcord had open fire which had missed most of their was shooting arrows that where mostly deflected and Alexis went back into the building to contact Hawk and Master Raizo was hidden in the Temple to stay out of the way of the people who came to protect him. Snake Eyes and Blaze where fighting close combat. Swift was on the wall watching the scene play out before her.

* * *

Reviews make the world go around


	12. Chapter 12

This story seems to go by so fast.

* * *

Blaze's side had been cut by a sword from an attacker that came up from behind her and she was able to protectherself because she had to many people around her attacking her from every direction. Snake Eyes was in the same condition because these assassins didn't care about killing innocent people that Blaze did so they didn't hod back. Scarlett was able to keep the assassins at a distance from her but she wasn't able to keep the weapons away. She had blood trailing down her face and was going into her right eye. Duke and Ripcord were back to back making sure no one got them in the back. Duke had a gash in his leg and was now on one knee. Ripcord's left arm was hanging limply at his because a shrunken had hit him in the shoulder making the arm useless. Swift hadn't made a move to join the carnage that was going on below her. Her eyes held no emotion and looked as they had been frosted over. She looked up into the Temple andsaw a girl that looked like her her old friend that had abandon her to be in the order by herself. They had taken all her emotions that her friend had saved before. She paced along the wall wondering her this person could be and should she be eliminated. She looked up at the person at took a closer look. She had long curly brown hair pulled back andhere eye were the same shade as Blaze's but were hidden behind a thin rimmed glasses. Swift's eyes widen when she figured out who this women was. She was Blaze's twin that the Order had threatened her with to make her stay in the Order. Blaze must have found her and decided to stay with her instead of coming back. Swift had come to the conclusion that if she killed this women Blaze would come back to the Order. Swift jumped of the wall and ran to the wall and started to climb on to it. True to her name she was swift as a wolf. Blaze noticed Swift climbing the wall to the Temple and looked farther up. Her sister had a look of sheer look of terror on her face as Swift inched her way up. Blaze killed the man in front of her by cutting him in half andmade her way to the way killing everyone who got in her way. Blaze held little pity on those who she cut down on her way to protect her sister from some who she had called friend. Blaze seemed to slow down bit as she seemed to get more wounds and lose more blood. Her vision began to blur as she made it to the wall but she continued to move forward because her sister needed her and nothing was going to get in her way of helping her. She pushed herself to climb as fast as she could to get to Alexis before Swift could kill her. She had hoped that she wouldn't meet Swift on the battle field and that she would help her take down the Order and finally be able to live a free life that they had both dreamed of. Blaze's grip on the wall faltered and she was hanging on by one hand. The blood that was all over body was making her hand slip. Blaze cosed her eyes a nd brought up her other hand and managed to grab on to the wall just as her other hand had slipped. Blaze sighed in relief from narrowing falling to her pushed herself harder as Swift was only a few feet from where her sister was. Blaze was only inches away from the window when she heard a scream. Blaze prayed that it wasn't to late to save her sister as climb through the window. Alexis was on the floor and was backed into the corner with her arms covering her head. Swift held a sword over her and was about swing down. Blaze dashed over over there and caughtthe blow of the sword in her left arm. Blaze stifled a cry of pain as Swift pulled it back.

"You left me at the mercy of Assassination Order because of this pathetic weak human," Swift yelled.

"I was captured by the Joe's a decided not to go back because I finally found some where I belong," Blaze replied pulling out a kusarigama from her belt. She blocked the sword with the sickle part andwrapped the chain around one of Swift's arms and pulled. Swift dropped the sword with a clang. Swift reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a dagger and charged Blaze with it. Blaze blocked it andwrapped the chain around Swift's left leg and pulled Swift fell backward and her dagger landed in her stomach. Swift's eyes widen as she realized sh was going to die here and Blaze ran to her side with tears falling down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaze," Swift coughed up blood but she wanted Blaze to know how sorry she was.

"I know Swift. I just wished it played out differently and you will always be my first friend," Blaze didn't want her friend to feel guilty for the last few moments of her life. Alexis was to shocked to do anything. Her sister who she thought was a monster had just killed an old friend friend to save her. Snake Eyes ran into the room and saw that Blaze was holding the hand of a dying assassin and watched as the life slowly drained from the young women's face till it no longer existed. He went over and squatted down and pulled and pulled Blaze into his arms. Scarlett went over to Alexis and comforted her. She knew had bad it was to watch someone kill someone in front of you when you never experienced it before. Duke and Ripcord stood back and watched because they didn't want to make things worse. Blaze pulled out from Snake Eyes embrace and turned and closed Swift's eyes. Scarlett and Alexis left the room with Duke and Ripcord while Snake Eyes carried Blaze out.

* * *

I thought it was short but I was wrong. Poor Swift dying by her own dagger. Well don't forget to review. And I may not be able to update for a while but I shall when I can


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's so short by I didn't have a bunch of time :(

* * *

They went to the room they had left Raizo in and he immediately went to treat their wounds. Blaze's were the worse because she had to fight her way yo save her sister and wasn't always able to defend herself on the move. Raizo lead them to a a large room that had a pallet laid out for each of them. Snake Eyes dragged two together and claimed them for Blaze and himself. Ripcord and Scarlett brought there's close together with Duke near them. Alexis dragged hers off to a corner by herself.

"You can sleepover here," Blaze pointed the side that Snake Eyes wasn't on.

"Thanks," Alexis moved her stuff next to her sister. They all feel asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow from emotional, mental, and physical exertion. Blaze tossed and turned all night with image of her dying friend staying in her mind and never leaving. She eventually woke up in cold sweat with everyone else still sleeping. She moved out of her bed without waking Snake Eyes or Alexis and went out and started to make an alter for the dead bodies to burned out of the wood that was laying around.

"You really shouldn't be moving around so much my daughter," Raizo said from in front of the Temple.

"They need the proper assassin send off and I need something to preoccupy my mind," Blaze said as she dragged a body of a fallen assassin. Snake Eyes walked out and spotted her. He went over and helped carry the body to the make shift alter Blaze had made for them. They continued to do this all day with the others coming out to help them when they got up. They took short breaks here and there but Blaze was determined to finish it by tonight so she would be here when it was set on fire. Blaze and Snake Eyes brought out the last body which was Swift's. Blaze's face held no emotion but everyone knew she was in pain. Raizo carried a torch that was already had a fire blazing at the end of it and handed to her.

"You should set the alter on fire because you knew them the best," Scarlett told her. Blaze nodded as a lone tear fell from her left eye. She walked to the alter and set the edge on fire before throwing the torch into the middle. Snake Eyes wrapped as arms around her from behind and pulled her close to his chest. Blaze looked away and saw that everyone had a sad face.

"This isn't the end," Blaze told them in a low voice.

"Then we will be ready for them," Duke reassured her that she wouldn't have to face them alone.

A jet descended from the sky and scattered the fog that was surrounding the Temple. Hawk jumped down and went to talk to Raizo while the Alpha team went to the jet. Blaze turned back at the alter as her hair blew in the wind, She knew she made the right choice in burning the bodies because assassins were free spirits never tied down to one spot for long and she didn't think death should change their ways. Their ashes will be blowing across the world as they once had but now they were at piece with themselves. She saw Hawk heading to the jet and quickly climbed in and went to sit between Snake Eyes and Alexis. She aloud herself to fallen asleep on Snake Eyes shoulder for the long journey home.

* * *

Remember reveiws make the world go around


	14. Chapter 14

I seem to be getting a writers block but I shall work throught it! And if you liked the Green Hornet I've started a story for it as well!

* * *

The Alpha team exited the jet with Alexis, Blaze, and Hawk following behind them. "I'm sorry team but I need to talk to you guys about something important and you also need to be there Alexis and Blaze," General Hawk told them. Alexis sighed before following them, she fell in step with her sister. Blaze looked at her sister who looked like she wanted to say something that's bugging her but doesn't know how to say it.  
Alexis took a deep breath, Thanks for saving my life and I'm sorry you had to kill a friend to do it." Blaze was shocked and almost stopped walking. She didn't think her sister would ever be nice.

"Don't worry about it the Order got into her mind and made her into someone that I didn't know," Blaze told Alexis. Snake Eyes smiled under his mask as he listened to the two sisters talk. They were finally getting along to every ones relief. The corridor seemed longer than normal because everyone was tired and not looking forward to what General Hawk was going to tell them unless they were getting a vacation.

"Team we need to take out this Assassination Order once and for all," Hawk told them once they entered the command center. Blaze's eyes opened a little wider than normal. She was worried about the Joe's because the best of the best barley survived an eighth of what was about to come and what was lost yesterday most likely have been replaced already.

"Sir, this wasn't even a fourth of their power or even their strongest fighters. Plus the ones they lost yesterday have most likely have been replaced," Blaze told him in a cold voice. Snake Eye's put his hand on her shoulder getting her to relax a little bit. This did not go unnoticed by General Hawk, who was now curious about how close these two had become in the past couple of days.

"I had a feeling it wasn't their strongest but we need to get rid of them because they are attacking every countries leaders and now heir attacking us," Hawk told her making Blaze go into deep thought.

"You would have to attack them on their own turf putting them into shock making them make mistakes," Blaze suggested to him. Hawk nodded and dismissed them so he could work on a plan to attack the Order head on like Blaze had suggested. They dragged their feet to the canteen because they hadn't had a lot of food since they left. The chefs glared at them as the went to a table and sat on it. They were still mad about the mess they had made before they left but they made food for them because they looked dead on their feet as it was.

"This is heaven," Ripcord took a bite of his hamburger. Blaze nodded in agreement as the food melted in her mouth. The food disappeared rather quickly because they where that hungry.

"Shower and sleep sound great right now" Scarlett said as they left the canteen.

"Skip the shower and straight to sleep for me, Duke said as they walked down the corridor to their small apartments. Scarlett and Ripcord decided to sleep in their own room instead of sharing. Soon it was just Snake Eyes and Blaze left walking down the corridor since his room was the farthest. Once in the room Snake Eyes push Blaze up against the was and pulled off his mask. He kissed her passionately making her moan into the kiss. They only broke apart when air was necessary and he put his forehead against hers.

"I'm gonna go take a shower if you care to join," Blaze wiggled her way out and headed to the bathroom. She looked back and gave him a smirk and a wink before going into the bathroom. Blaze was getting more playful the longer she was around Snake Eyes because he's the only one that was able to get her to show emotions in a long time. Snake Eyes stood their in shock for a few minuets before regaining his senses and ran off to join her in the shower.

* * *

Reviews are my addictions so I need you to sadate it!


	15. Chapter 15

I love Verbophobic for writing this chapter because I suck at writing stuff like this.

* * *

Blaze was already in the shower when Snake Eyes entered. And as soon as the door closed to his bathroom he shed each piece of his cloth in anticipation of feeling her body against his. He could see her eyes watching him and he thought that in their depths he saw admiration and perhaps a bit of lust but within seconds it was covered up and he made his way towards the shower. "Hi." Blaze said in a low, almost embarrassed voice as she tried to cover herself with her hands. Snake Eyes' lip quirked a bit in amusement, it was she who had invited him to shower with her, wasn't it? And as soon as he stepped into the shower her hands in a gentle way as not to scare her or embarrass her any more than she was. And then he pulled them away from her body so he could see.

He was positive he heard her mumble. "Men, have they no modesty?" But he chose to ignore it and continued to look her over. Somehow with her clothes she had managed to hide most of her curves. Sure he saw that she had them but he didn't know that she was this, well he didn't know that god had favored her in the making. Her chest wasn't overly large like a lot of woman's but it was just right, palm sized that is. Because really, what would a man with more than a handful? Nothing that's what so she was perfect there. And her soft curls that covered her most intimate woman's part looked to be silky. She had a flat stomach with only a few scars that were barely noticeable and she had wonderful long legs that had clearly bee shaven recently. And he couldn't help but laugh when he saw the design on her toe nails. Immediately he let go of one of her hands and pointed down at the little 'ninjas'.

"I got bored." Blaze tried to defend herself as a blush took over and turned her cheeks a brilliant red. Snake Eyes really didn't care he just found it cute like, just as he did her blush. So he pulled her to himself and hugged her close. The two stayed like that for a little while until Blaze yawned. When she blinked at him he reached over and turned the water off then reached out and grabbed his overly large towel and wrapped them both in it. When she yawned for a second time he made then both get out.

As he dressed Blaze once again stared at him. She could see each and every muscle in his back ripple and move as he did. She looked to his face and saw his cocky, confident smirk and knew he had purposely moved like that. She hurriedly got dressed. Panties, pants, bra, shi- where had her shirt gone? A sigh left her and she knew that she wasn't going tot get it back or find it. Instead she left the bathroom with Snake Eyes right behind her. And the two immediately went to lay in the bed. She felt The warmth of Snake Eyes bare chest Against her back as he hugged her to himself like he did most nights. A thought entered her mind as she drifted off to sleep. _Maybe I just won't wear a shirt to bed anymore._ Then she snugged further back into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

All reviews are for Verbophobic and don't forget to review hers!


	16. Chapter 16

Yet another chapter :)

* * *

Blaze woke up to someone nuzzling her neck. She looked over her shoulder and saw grinning Snake Eyes Blaze shook her head and tried to get up but Snake Eyes tightened his arms around her and wouldn't let her up. "Are going to stay here all morning," Blaze asked Snake Eyes turning to face him. He nodded his head before pushing her on to her back and kissed her as he let his hands move around her body, Blaze pulled back and blushed when one of his hands got to close to her breast. Snake Eyes kissed her forehead and got up not wanting to push her faster than she was comfortable. He tossed her one of his shirts before they headed t the canteen. No one was there so Blaze looked up at the clock and noticed the had missed breakfast by an hour. She shrugged and she and Snake Eyes went to the rec. room and started a game of chess while passing the time till lunch came. "You guys miss breakfast too," Ripcord asked sitting on a near by chair watching the two play.

"Yeah but hey only another hour till lunch now," Blaze told him as her bishop took Snake Eyes knight. Ripcord didn't say anything and watch the two play. Duke joined them half an hour later with his stomach growling. Duke mumbled something about evil chefs throwing knives at him when he asked for something to snake on making Ripcord bust out laughing.

"Sorry man but that's funny I mean even Blaze is smiling and that doesn't happen very often," Ripcord slapped Duke's back making the other glare at him.

"You would be surprised at how much she smiles when it's just her and Snake Eye's," Scarlett walked in as Snake Eyes took Blaze's queen and check mating her."by the way we can go ear lunch," Scarlett walked away with that. Duke and Ripcord ran out after her as Hawk walked. He saw Snake Eyes and Blaze putting the pieces away from the game they just played.

"Blaze. Snake Eyes I need to see you two in the command center now," Hawk left them to put away their pieces. Blaze stomach decided to growl after the General left. Snake Eyes laughed making her blush.

"It's not funny," Blaze smacked his arm. Snake Eyes kissed her through his mask making her feel better but cheeks got even redder. The walked out of the rec. room as Blaze grabbed his hand. They walked down the corridors seeing no one else until they got to the command center.

"These reason I called you two here because I want you both to do a recon mission and find out exactly what the Assassination Order is up to and what their plans are," Hawk started to pace. He didn't like sending these two on a mission like this but he needed to. "I it's better to have two than one," Hawk stopped pacing and looked them. He noticed they were holding hands and her was happy for them but he couldn't help but think this could effect their mission. With a wave of his hand he dismissed them. Snake Eyes and Blaze went to the canteen and blaze grabbed an apple because there really wasn't anything left.

_~I'm going to go talk to Scarlett~_Snake Eyes walked over to where she was sitting. Blaze walked to the room she was sharing with Snake Eyes as she munched on her apple. She thew the core into the trash cam and decided to take a shower because she was unable to finish the one last night. She let the hot water and steam consume her. She grabbed a towel after turning off the water and grabbed her bra and underwear before walking out into the room. She missed the shirtless Snake Eyes in the kitchen who's jaw dropped as he looked her over. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around from the back. He turned her around and kissed her passionately as they fell onto the bed.

* * *

If you want a lemon review and ask Verbophobic nicely for one


	17. Chapter 17

Verbophobic wrote this amazing chapter so please thank her :D

* * *

Snake Eyes hadn't expected Blaze to leave the bathroom completely naked and carrying her underclothes. If he had then he wouldn't have been in the room. And in turn he wouldn't be in the situation of trying to force himself to stop. Finally he had the strength to break the kiss, but then his lips moved to her neck and he felt that he was slowly losing the battle to hold back and wait for her to be ready. With each little kiss he gave her neck she squirmed in pleasure, each lick of her milky flesh earned him a gasp, and his tiny love bites got a small moan. It was becoming harder and harder to think of an argument that would beat the argument's 'blame it on passion' excuse.

All hope for Blaze to get away a virgin still was lost when he found that single spot on her neck. The spot that made a long low moan leave her bruised lips, the spot that found her closing her eyes and gaining a red tint to her cheeks. It was the spot that had her arch her nude body up and against his, the towel had fallen open because of her arching. And his shirtless state did nothing to help. As her chest rubbed against his he could feel her hardened nipples. And a hand of his started to wander up from holding her lower back. It stopped as soon as it reached her chest, then it went to work.

He heard Blaze gasp in a bit of fear but he kept at his work and soon she loosened up and started to really enjoy what he did. And when he started to move down from the spot he had been sucking on she gave a pleasured shudder. As one of his hands massaged her chest his mouth took the other one into it's heat. He gave a small suck then a soft bit, this only resulted in her nipple hardening. His other hand moved away from her to his own pants. As soon as he got the tie undone he pushed his pants and boxers down at the same time, he would take her soon. When his pants were off the hand that had removed them trailed from her ankle up. When he got to her waist he lightly felt her womanhood and was glad that she was wet and ready for him.

Moving back up he kissed her fully on the lips, as a little apology for what he was about to do. As soon as she started to kiss back he thrust into her. Her cry of pain was swallowed up and Snake Eyes didn't make a move. A few tears of pain rolled down her cheeks before she tried moving. Taking the cue he slowly moved in and out of her until he heard a soft moan. From then he started to go faster. Blaze tried to get her hips to move in rhythm with his but couldn't so she gave up with that and settled for squirming until she tightened around Snake Eyes. He knew that she was about to have her first orgasm so he fastened his pace until she did come, and him not far behind only gave a few more thrusts before he spilt his seed within her.

They were both sweating and slightly tired, Blaze more so than Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes moved and laid on his side, then he pulled her into his arms and listened as her heart beat slowed down and took a regular pace again. Her breathing also slowed down and regulated as she fell asleep. He didn't regret his actions and he hoped she didn't either.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed!


	18. Chapter 18

Blaze woke up the next morning with Snake Eyes warm body pressing up against her. She looked up to his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. Blaze didn't regret what had happened last night. Snake Eyes woke up to the kiss and kissed back. Blaze smiled and pulled back.

"I love you Snake Eyes," Blaze admitted and say up.

_~I love you too~ _Snake Eyes pulled her into a soft kiss before getting up. Blaze grinned as she watched him get dressed for the day. He threw clothes from his closet at her and she got dressed noting the pain between her legs. She stretched a bit before leaving to go to the canteen with Snake Eyes next to her. He grabbed her hand as they entered the canteen.

"So are you guys official," Scarlett asked looking at their hands and the that was clearly written on Blaze's face. Blaze looked over at Snake Eyes because she didn't know what to say. He nodded because they had already fell in love with each other and was about to let the best thing in his life go. Scarlett got a huge smile on her face and hugged the two before going off to somewhere. Blaze watched the red head disappear before shaking her head. Blaze went into line and grabbed a banana and juice and walked back over to Snake Eyes.

"So think she's told Ripcord and Duke yet," Blaze took a bit of banana. Snake Eyes nodded watching Hawk make his way over to them.

"You two are leaving for your mission now. If you will follow me," Hawk did an about face and walked back to the door with Blaze and Snake Eyes following behind him. He stopped in front of their apartment door. "You need to grab the weapons you want to take with you now because I won't be able to send help so make sure you prepare yourself," Hawk told them. Blaze and Snake Eyes quickly walked into the room and grabbed as many weapons as possible without making them noticeable. Hawk nodded at them when the walked out and he turned to head to the hanger that had the jet that will fly by the drop zone that they will drop out of the jet and continue on foot from where they land. "Here you will need this," Hawk handed them an ear piece that could fit in your ear without being notice. "It's a two way radio and it has a GPS locater chip in it so when you need to be pulled out we will know where you are and are able to do so," Hawk left them after saying all that. Blaze but the piece in her ear and boarded the jet with Snake Eyes right behind her. Blaze began reflecting on her life when she was in the Order. She killed people that she didn't know without a second thought till she met Snake Eyes. He made her want to be a better person then she was before. She didn't like the Order but she didn't mind killing, it had become second nature to her. The Order beat her when she showed any weakness or remorse and rewarded her when she showed no mercy and was heartless. Snake eyes was the first person to break down her barriers and he really didn't have to try._ 'Some barriers they were'_Blaze thought leaning on Snake Eyes who wrapped his arms around her. Blaze sighed and looked up at his face. He leaned down and kissed her reassuring her that everything will be fine as long as they had each other. Blaze smiled when they parted and cuddled with him the rest of the ride because once they land there won't be anymore peaceful times like this because they have to be on their guard the whole time there if they wanted to live

* * *

I would love to know what you thought of the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Danger is approaching**

* * *

It's only been a few minuets since they jumped from the jet and they already had to start cutting there way through the dense forest the the Order used to hid there buildings from the rest of the world. Sweat gathered on Blaze's forehead and it dripped from her chin as she whacked the vegetation with machete that she carried around her waist. Snake Eyes was above her keeping a look out for any non friendlies that could be heading their way. He watches as Blaze stopped a took a small sip of water. She held up her bottle for him to take. He gratefully took it and let the cool liquid slide down his dry throat. He tossed it back down to Blaze before they took off once again. A little while later they found sOMB fruit and took a short break to eat the food and rest a bit before starting again. The next couple of hours passed by in a hot and sweaty blur and night fall has come and the temperature began to drop and they stopped at a tree that had a hole dug under it and they went into the whole to keep warm. Blaze laid her head on Snake Eyes chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. Snake Eyes held her close and listened to the wildlife that surrounded them. He fell asleep as a wolf howled in the distance. Snake Eyes woke up to find Blaze was missing. He quickly left the hole and found Blaze making a spear with fruit and freshly cooked meat with water near her.

"Morning Snake Eyes!," Blaze greeted him covering her eyes from the sun. He leaned over and kissed her before grabbing an unidentifiable meat and bit into it. An assault of flavor attacked his taste buds and some of the juice escaped his lips and dripped off of his chin. Blaze giggles as he whipped it away. They took what they could carry with them and spread everything else so no one would know that they had been there. Snake Eyes and Blaze switched jobs and he was now cutting the trees while Blaze went scouting head. She wished she could take the time to watch Snake Eyes muscles in action but that would have to wait for a later date preferably when the were alone in their room together. She sopped when she heard a stick break and looked her left.. A black shadow was heading the direction Snake Eyes was. She went back o warn him as he shadow changed directions and went for her. The man that was he shadow tackled her o the ground and she kicked up and threw a thowing knife hitting him in the jugular in the trout leaving him to bleed out in a matter of seconds. She went up to the body and pulled out the knife and whipped it clean on the guys clothes before putting it away. Snake Eyes cut trough a couple off branches to come to see a dead body leaning up against a tree. Snake Eyes began to worry when he heard movement above. He looked up to Blaze swing a leg as she sat on a branch. "He attacked me when I went to warn you about him but he underestimated me," Blaze said as jumped down and landed in front of him. Snake Eyes pulled her close never wanting to let go but he had to so he did. "We need to get rid of the body and I think the river an hour away to our left will be the perfect place and it's going to rain tonight so all the evidence will be gone. Snake Eyes nodded and helped her carry the body to the river where they tossed it into the current and watched it be sucked under and to rise again. They set to make a lean to before they rain came, The huddled under it as the rain poured all the round them. Blaze cuddled up to Snake Eyes and kissed him and he kissed her. He stopped it before it went to far because this was the time or place. The watched and listened to the rain as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Wow it's starting to look like it's starting to come to an end. Well review and tell me what ya think!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sad because I won't be able to update for like a week because of school and my sister is gonna have her baby on the day between them

* * *

The next morning Blaze woke up from Snake Eyes kissing her gently on her neck. A smile graced Blazes face as she turned to kiss him. "I could get use to waking up like this," Blaze grinned getting up and dusting off her pants. Snake Eyes nodded in agreement and went to their make shift bag that they made yesterday that had their food and tossed an apple to Blaze and grabbed one for himself and they ate listening to the water running outside of these lean to. Snake Eyes wiped away the juice that dripped out of Blaze's mouth making her blush. Blaze drank some water from the river and filled up her bottle before they continued to make their way to the fortress that was the Assassination Order. They took off into the trees to make up for lost time from yesterday from getting rid of the body. The forest seemed to go by in a blur as the jumped from tree to tree. They reached the wall that protected the buildings of the Order from being attacked. Blaze lead Snake Eyes to a secret entrance that she had made when she was little because she and Swift use to sneak out all the time. The stayed in the shadows and watched the assassins train with real weapons and with each strike blood spilled freely from the wound that was made. Snake Eyes stomach churned as he watched the younger one smile as they spilled blood from one another. He looked over at Blaze and saw sadness in her eyes. He couldn't believe that she had been raised like this! She was a better person then the other people her that enjoyed hurting people. Blaze watched the children wishing that had never been made to come here and cursed the masters here that were watching them. The only good thing about her childhood was that she was sent away to train because she had a natural talent when it came to fighting. They spent the day watching them from the inside and as the sun was setting they went back through the entrance that they had came in and went back to their lean to by the river and ate their supper in silence wondering how much longer will the Order exist before they were able to take it down. Blaze got tired of the sad thoughts that plagued their minds and went over to Snake Eyes mask off and kissed him. He kissed back. Blaze pulled away with a smile on her face and her eyes twinkled. "Snake when we get back to the base lets make a family," Blaze stated because if one thing shes learned about life is that time was never guaranteed and that should take advantage of the time they had. Snake Eyes smiled and pulled her close and kissed her.

_~A family with you would be amazing~_he told her when he pulled back. He picked her up and carried her to their small shelter and they fell asleep giving small kissed and touches to one another. Blaze opened her eyes when the sun hit them. She slowly sat up seeing Snake Eyes in the river swimming with no clothes to clean himself. Blaze walked over the his clothes and put hers by them before joining him in the river. The river was freezing but it will feel nice to have all the grime from the past couple of days off of her body. Snake Eyes swim told her and pulled her close and kissed her. She loved the feel of their skin touching and his hands roamed over her. One of his hand passed over one over nipples making her moan into the kiss making Snake Eyes hard. He pulled away before going to far they still needed to go to the fortress and find any weakness in the wall besides the spot Blaze showed him yesterday. Blaze was upset when they couldn't continue because of the mission but the sooner it was over the sooner they could start a family. They ate their breakfast before putting on their clothes letting themselves to dry off before getting dressed. They moved swiftly through the forest and stopped aways from the wall and searched it with their eyes looking for any weak point the could use when they rest of the team comes. They didn't notice that someone was behind them till they heard a stick break. Bring their weapons up as they turned around to see a blur of black shadow surrounding them. They didn't have a chance they were so out number. Snake Eyes had a cut going down his right arm and a shrunken sticking out of his leg. One of the people that had attacked them ripped it out causing more pain then necessary. Snake Eyes shuddered from the pain it had caused. Blaze had tried to get to him but they had a hold on her arms keeping her back. She had a busted lip and a black eye. She had a cut going across her chest to her torso and they had broken one of her wrist. They dragged them through the gate and tied them to post. Blaze was trying to focus on one of the masters coming to them but the pain from her broken wrist was almost to much.

"So this is what your reduced to Blaze," the old man asked her. Blaze spat at him causing him to slap her. Her head turned at the impact and his rings that he had turned backwards cut into her skin. Blood dripped down her face and on to her clothes. Snake Eyes pulled at the ropes around his wrist making it dig into his skin making them bleed. "Leave them their. I'm sure their team mates will come for them sooner or later," he walked away with everyone else fallowing behind him. What he didn't know was Hawk was watching him from a satellite getting the locatingfrom the GPS that Blaze and Snake Eyes had on them.

* * *

Will the Joe's making it there before they end up be killed? Well review and I'll update when I can


	21. Chapter 21

Thought I would be nice today and update again before I couldn't for like a week!

* * *

Night fell and Blaze and Snake Eyes were tied up and their stomach's were growling from lack of food and their mouths were dry. Blaze wanted to tell Snake Eyes how much he means to her but her throat had go dry and raw. She didn't speak because she would cough up blood. She raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes were still full of life and her eyes had burning anger in them. He felt sorry for any in her way when she got herself loose. Blaze started pulling at the ropes again hoping the blood will help her slip through them. Now was the perfect time to get free because everyone was asleep and they didn't know if Hawk knew they got caught or not. Blaze had tears in her eyes as she pushed at the stake that she was tied to as the ropes moved down her hands taking skin with it. She fell forward and landed in the dirt skinning her face. She went over to Snake Eyes and untied him. He went and pulled her close, he never wanted to come this close to losing her again. Blaze leaned up a gave him a quick kiss when the bells went off. Everyone who was once asleep came running out with weapons in hand. They surrounded Blaze and Snake Eyes who got ready to fight to their death when a light from above shined down on them. "Yo Joe," was yelled above them as people jumped out of the helicopter. The assassins took off to the shadows were they can hide and fight back because they were masters at guerrilla warfare, but more lights joined the one making it where the assassins had no where to hide. The Joe's took down the assassins trying not to kill them but they ended up killing most of them because the assassins would rather die fighting then to be taken prisoner. Fires were started everywhere and Blaze and Snake Eyes held on to each other as they watched this place of evil be burned to ashes. Scarlett walked over to them and hugged them and Duke, and Ripcord came over and slapped their backs and then Hawk came over.

"Looks like we just arrived in time," his face was black from the soot of ashes. Blaze didn't say anything but just watched her past be burned away and a lone tear fell for all the lives that had been taken to bring this evil down. Snake Eyes wiped it away and lead her to the closes helicopter and had her sit in his lap. He didn't want her to be with out him being near by to protect her even if she didn't need it. Scarlett joined them handing them each a bottle of water. Snake Eyes lifted up part of his mask and drank about half a bottle and Blaze took small sips to make sure she didn't get sick.

"It's good to see you both alive," she told them.

"It's good to be alive," Blaze grinned laying her head on Snake Eyes chest.

"Being so close to death always makes you think about the time you have, doesn't it,"Duke took a seat next to Snake Eyes.

"It was something I learned when I was young but you appreciate it more when you have a near death experiences," Blaze yawned. She and Snake Eyes had been awake most of the day with the sun beating them from above.

"Beat you can't wait for a comfortable bed to sleep in," Ripcord grinned putting an arm around Scarlett. Blaze just looked at him through sleepy eyes with Snake Eyes chin resting on her head. Blaze couldn't wait to have Snake Eyes in his room again but first they both had to Doc and she had to go see her sister before she and Snake Eyes did anything. She drifted off to a light sleep thinking about what her and Snake Eyes kids would look like.

* * *

I really enjoy reviews and always read them like a hundred times so review and breing a smile to my face before the Joker comes XD


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sad to say I may not be able to update soon due to one of my sister being in the hospital

* * *

Snake Eyes gently woke Blaze up when they landed and she sleepily blinked her eyes at him and yawned. "Someones tired," Duke commented looking over at Blaze. Blaze glared at him while they existed the plane. Duke hid behind Scarlett seeing as Blaze was giving him the death glare now. Snake Eyes put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped glaring at Duke and he lead her to the infirmary where Doc was waiting for them.

"You two go sit on that bed and I'll be in there to take care in a sec," Doc pointed into a room to the left while he went a grabbed stuff for their wounds. He came back with a bottle of antibacterial stuff and went to Blaze first and poured it on her wrist. She held back a cry as her wrist burned as he wrapped some gauze over them and place splint over the broken one. He poured some on the cut on her cheek and got butterfly band aids and pulled at closed and put a band-aid over it. He had her take off her shirt to clean the one that went from her chest to her torso and sewed it up before covering it up. He went over to Snake Eyes and treated his arm where he had a long cut going down it and Snake Squeezed Blaze's hand that she had offered to him. The cut on his leg hurt worst were the shrunken had been ripped out. Hawk had walked in a winced as he watched Doc finished up with Snake Eyes. "I want you two to take it easy for the next couple of days and if I see you doing something that your not suppose to do then I will put you on bed rest in here," Doc told them before leaving and letting Hawk talk to them.

"We got rid of the Order and I'm glade that we got there before you got hurt worse," Hawk told them before walking out.

"Hey Snake, I think we might want to go clean up before we go to the rec. room," Blaze told him because blood and soot still covered them. Snake Eyes nodded and followed her to their room. Their shower wasn't as much fun as their bath in the river and they wanted to go see everybody and let them know that their OK and Blaze wanted to see her sister before her and Snake Eyes decided to turn for the night. The ran into Alexis on their way to the rec. room. She ran to Blaze and pulled her into a hug and cried onto her shoulder.

"I thought I would never talk to you again and we had just started to get along," Alexis had tears running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Blaze hugger her back and rubbed her back.

"I will always come back," Blaze told her. Alexis sniffled and pulled back and smiled at Blaze before walking to where ever she had been walking to before. Snake Eyes grabbed Blaze's hand and pulled her to the rec. room. Duke, Ripcord, and Breaker stopped their game and walked over to the table that Scarlett was at.

"You both look horrible," Beaker committed looking at them.

"Well that's better than looking dead I guess," Blaze shrugged. Duke and Ripcord laughed at her joke and Scarlett smiled.

"At least she didn't lose her since of humor," Scarlett said when Alexis and some of the other Joe's that work her came walking in with a cake and balloons and presents,

"Today is mine and Blaze's birthday," she told them. Snake Eyes looked back to Blaze because she never told them that today was her birthday.

"I forgot when my birthday was because I never celebrated it before," Blaze shrugged when they put the cake with its candles lit in front of her.

"Blow them out," Alexis grinned when Blaze looked at them confused.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Ripcord added._I wish for me and Snake Eyes to start a family_Blaze thought before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered and handed her the presents they had gotten her that they thought she would like. Blaze smiled with everyone else as they celebrated hers and Alexis's birthday. She was exhausted by the time it was over and Snake Eyes helped her bring her presents to their room. Blaze didn't even remember what happened because she was so happy because this was the first time she celebrated her birthday and it was with people she cared about. Snake Eyes has felt bad about not getting her anything but then he remember how she wanted to start a family with him. He pushed her up against the wall when they had set everything down. He pulled off his mask and kissed her hard. Blaze had kissed him just as hard and she didn't mind as clothes were being discarded. Snake Eyes was about to help her birthday wish come true.

* * *

Well Verbophobic what gonna happen next?


	23. Chapter 23

Verbophobic finally sent this to me :)

* * *

The party didn't last long though because General Hawk called for a meeting with Duke, Ripcord, and Scarlet. After that being together had become a bit awkward so the others left. Still in the rec. room Blaze was caught by surprise when Snake Eyes came up behind her.

Snake Eyes didn't care about anyone finding them in the act of what was on his mind, he was a horny man so that was reason enough for his current actions. He came up behind Blaze and pulled her back to his front. His hands acted of their own accord and and he held her waist tightly with one hand while the other moved under then up the front of her shirt. She seemed to forget where they were and Snake Eyes was quite glade. Hit nimble finger undid the hook in the front of her bra and then went to work on her nipples. "Snake~" She moaned. And to his ears it was sweeter than any melody.

The hand at her wast undid the button of her pants and unzipped them. Then that hand slid into them though her panties still blocked him he didn't mind. Blaze turned her head and he saw that her mouth was slightly open, eyes closed, her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and he kissed her. His mask was removed by Blaze then he started to kiss her again. As their tongues danced, his hand rubbed her though her panties at the same pace. His finger tweaked and rubbed the swollen buds on her breasts in tempo also. And then through her panties he could feel a slight wetness. He kissed her harshly then moved his hand so that it went into her panties.

Using his first two fingers he penetrated her. She gasped and moaned in pleasure and he moved them about in her. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, a warning that if he continued like this she might not be ready in time for him to fully enter her. She he reluctantly removed his hand and fingers. She whimpered in protest and he was glad that he affected her like this. He turned her around to face him and then pushed her pants and panties down to the floor, he slid his pants and boxers down too, then he quickly thrust into her. She made a sound of pleasure then Snake Eyes lifted her up and her slender legs wrapped around his waist. He moved away from his pile of clothing and leaned her back against the wall.

He thrust into her and she arched her back, he could feel that he was going deeper into her than he had been before. It felt good. He loved it. Then he started to move again. Each of his trusts was met by hers. She constant called his name in whispers, whimpers and screams. And with the scream of his name she orgasmed around him and before he could pull out he came in her. Though he didn't want to pull out he didn't want to risk her getting pregnant unless she wanted to and he wasn't sure if she did. He didn't feel all that ready for a life like that, kids. He still had a lot of life left in him and though he was getting a bit old, those are the words of ripcord, he still could do much for this team. His thoughts were brought back to reality by the lips that met his. She loved him and he loved her, he was sure about that. But he wasn't sure that having kids now, at this time and place (The Base), was the right thing.

He pulled out of Blaze and set her on her feet and both of quickly dressed.

* * *

This is the end:( I may ake a few years into the future where they start a faily but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
